


Reunited

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Enlistment, Established OnTae, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jonghyun Is The Moon, K-pop References, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, Mutual Pining, OnTae, Pining, Post-TSoL Era, RPF, Reunions, Roleplay, Top Lee Jinki | Onew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: July, 2020. Jinki comes home from the military at last, and his precious maknae is there to greet him. With the others already gone into the service, Jinki gets to spend some much-needed alone time with his baby.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I have no idea how idols are welcomed back from their enlistment, this is all made up so pls don't skewer me for it!
> 
> (2) thanks for reading!

Taemin impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes fixed on the camp gates. There were busloads of soldiers milling around, but he knew that it wasn’t time to leave the car just yet. His heart swelled with excitement; Jinki was coming home to him today. Even though they had been able to write, and even call a few times, the separation had been hard. And then, when Minho and Kibum left him in Spring of the year before, he really was left on his own.

But now, his leader was coming home. And that thought brought a smile to the dancer’s lips; he checked his face mask in the mirror once more, and fixed his cap. Jinki had wanted a quiet, secret return – no cameras. He’d make an appearance in a few days, when the duo would appear on Weekly Idol as a celebration of his return; but Jinki specifically requested a quiet homecoming. And that’s exactly what Taemin would give him – save for a few party decorations that he tried to pretty-up the dorm with, of course. He checked his phone to see the time, and scanned the caravans of young soldiers in little crowds, finding family members and parting ways with their company. _That’s going to be me, soon,_ Taemin thought wistfully. _I know I have to go soon, but…_ he suddenly felt sad. _Can I really do that? Everyone has to go. I suppose I, too…_ he shook his head. There was no use for thoughts like that; his time would come, too. At least he could spend the last few months leading up to his own enlistment with his beloved leader; that thought alone made him smile, and washed the worries away.

Taemin looked at his phone once again to check the time; Jinki should be in one of those caravans, readying himself to return home. The young man smiled, and decided to wait outside the car and in the summer sun – though, his face was obscured by a low-worn ballcap and face mask; Jinki wanted a quiet re-entry, and Taemin was determined to get him home without a fuss. He exited the car and leaned against the door, grown comfortably warm from the sun. He scanned the base’s gates for his leader, and allowed himself to space out for a moment, imagining having Jinki in his arms once more, after so long apart. Would he look older, somehow? Harder? Would his soft lines and baby face be changed by the service, or gone completely? Taemin wondered if the army might have changed his leader’s personality – would he still be the same silly, ever-smiling man he’d grown to love so much? 

Questions swirled around Taemin’s mind as his closed eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on his skin; he was so lost in thought that he did not see nor hear the man himself find his way to him, and stand barely a foot apart.

Jinki smiled. “Hey, Taeminnie,” his gentle, familiar voice snapped Taemin’s eyes open. “I’m back,” he grinned to see his maknae’s eyes widen in excitement, and the young man threw his arms around him in a longing embrace.

“Jinki-ah!” Taemin buried his face in his leader’s neck; the older man smelled of dirt and sunshine, like a child who’d been playing in the garden. His fatigues were heavy, and there was the thinnest film of sweat on his brow. Taemin resisted the urge to kiss him right then, instead lovingly wiping Jinki’s forehead with the hem of his sleeve. Jinki’s eyes looked older, but his face was the same; though his complexion was darker, his cheeks were full and soft – his chest seemed fuller, broader, and he had gained muscle. Taemin wondered what he looked like underneath his fatigues – but pushed that thought away, for now. “I missed you so much…” He looked into Jinki’s eyes, and tried not to cry from happiness. Jinki beamed, his smile so wide that he felt as though his face might crack like porcelain.

“I missed you more, baby,” Jinki squeezed his maknae tight. “Come on, take me home.”

Taemin saluted, grinning. “Yes, sir!”

Laughter.

 

*

 

Taemin led his leader into the apartment by the hand; the dorm grown cold with the absence of both Jinki and then Minho, months earlier. The men shivered a little, but soon shook off the strange feeling of stillness. Taemin helped Jinki off with his heavy camouflage jacket, marveling at the weight of it; his eyes widened further still when the jacket was off, revealing Jinki’s tanned, strong arms and chest. Jinki clocked his maknae’s stare, and turned slowly, winking. “So, what do you think?” He teased. “I changed a little bit, right?”

“Yeah,” Taemin nodded, blushing. He reached out to touch Jinki’s arm – it was muscular, but his skin was still as soft as he remembered. Something came over him then, and he fell into his leader’s arms and softly sobbed, so happy that he was home.

“Oh, Taeminnie,” Jinki cooed, kissing the younger man’s forehead and curling his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. “I’m home, I’m home… I’m right here…” he tightened his embrace, and soon, his own breath began to hitch. He, too, felt like crying; he was so happy. “Taeminnie… I missed you so much.” He took the young man’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “I missed you more than anything.”

“Jinki-ah, it’s been so lonely,” Taemin pouted, arms around Jinki’s neck, holding on to him like a needy child. He sniffled, trying to control his tears. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I told you I would come home to you, Taeminnie,” Jinki smiled his beautiful, toothy smile and his face shone like a buddha. “I promised you I would come home to you.”

Taemin kissed Jinki then, tentative lips melting into a desperate, deliberate kiss. “You were gone such a long time, Jinki-ah,” Taemin put on a fake pout, making Jinki smile. 

He kissed Taemin softly, chaste. _I’ve missed how childlike you can be,_ he thought lovingly. _You’re so cute_. “Forgive me?” He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“Of course I do,” Taemin playfully flicked the rim of Jinki’s cap, making it topple off his head and revealing his hair – longer than it was when he’d left, but still cut short; neat. “Look at you,” he cooed, ruffling the fuzzy, soft hair. “You’re so manly with that military hairstyle.”

Jinki’s cheeks began to bloom pink. “You think so?” He laughed softly. “Wasn’t I manly before I left?” He asked, picking Taemin up and allowing the young man to curl his legs around his waist – he could always pick Taemin up without difficulty, but now, he felt lighter than air in his leader’s arms. Jinki walked over to the expansive sofa and gently set Taemin down, joining him. He rested a hand on the young man’s thigh, and sighed contentedly. “Tell me everything,” he said after a moment. “Tell me all about your concerts and all your new plans, Taeminnie.”

Taemin turned to the older man, thinking for the briefest moment before gingerly straddling his hips and taking his face in his hands. “I don’t want to talk right now, Jinki-ah,” he murmured desirously against Jinki’s lips. “I’ve missed you so much,” he continued, “I thought of you every day, every night. I was so lonely…” eyes full of tears, he kissed Jinki then, a rush of emotions spilling from him into his beloved leader. Jinki wrapped his strong arms around the slim frame of his maknae and sunk into his embrace, feeling like he, too, would cry.

“My pretty Taeminnie…” Jinki cooed, kissing his cheeks and letting his own tears fall. “I thought about you every day, every night…” he ran purposeful hands up Taemin’s thighs, strong fingers radiating warmth where they touched him. “The nights were so difficult, without you lying next to me,” he looked into Taemin’s eyes, desire flashing behind the beautiful caramel. “Dreams were not enough to get me by,” he grinned, kissing along the younger man’s neck. “I longed for the feeling of your body next to mine. I missed it,” Taemin curled his hands through Jinki’s short hair, feeling how excited Jinki was growing as he sat in his lap. Emboldened, the maknae rolled his hips into the older man, eliciting a satisfied, familiar moan from his lips. Taemin grinned devilishly and tilted Jinki’s chin up so that he could kiss his neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin, making him hiss in delight.

“We lost so much time, Jinki-ah,” Taemin growled sonorously, giving the older man goosebumps; he liked it. “You need to make it up to me,” he teased. “How on earth are you going to do that?” He hungrily bit down on the soft, tanned skin of Jinki’s neck, uncaring whether he left a mark or not – after all, the right amount of concealer hid a multitude of desirous sins. Jinki cried out in delight at the feeling of his maknae marking him, a feeling he’d longed for. He could no longer take the young man’s teasing; he took hold of the slim boy and rose off the couch, kissing him the whole way to his bedroom. He collapsed with Taemin onto his bed and tugged at the young man’s shirt until it fell to the floor. He hovered over the young man on the bed, taking in the pretty sight. In his absence, it seemed like Taemin had changed, too; he seemed fuller, somehow, older. _Have I really been gone that long? You seemed so small when I left…_ he kissed along Taemin’s cheeks, his jaw, his neck, traveling still lower until his hand rested at his belt. He looked up at Taemin through his long lashes; Taemin’s eyes, half-closed with heavy lids, clouded by desire, were full of love for the older man. Jinki kissed along Taemin’s torso and hip bone as he deftly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and then, took him in his mouth. At the feeling of the older man’s lips on him, Taemin sighed, his back arching instinctively as he clutched at Jinki’s sheets. How he missed this… he knew they were alone in the apartment, so did not have to stifle the satisfied cries that spilled from his mouth, fallen open in pleasure. Of course, Jinki, too, had missed this – he wanted to take every inch of his pretty maknae, lying on his bed like this. 

Taemin’s fingers laced themselves through Jinki’s soft hair as the older man continued his ministrations, moans between the two men like music long forgotten. “Jinki-ah... Jinki-ah...!” Taemin cried, knowing he was close. “More, more...! Please...!” He pulled on Jinki’s hair, a command that the other man was very familiar with, even if it had been a long time since they were together like this. He took Taemin as deep as he could, relaxing his throat to allow the young man to thrust upward and into him, rolling his hips in a rhythm he could not control. “Jinki-ah... I’m...!” in a moment, hot, salty creme poured down Jinki’s throat and he drank it down like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Taemin rolled his hips, dizzy in orgasm; Jinki, licking his lips, crawled up to his maknae, breathing fast from the heat of everything, and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“God, I missed you,” Taemin sighed, kissing Jinki and tasting the saltiness of his lips. He stared longingly into the older man’s eyes and grinned against his lips. “Do you know what else I missed?” He asked, catching his breath.  
  
“What’s that, Taeminnie?” Jinki kissed him slowly, the growing hardness in his fatigues becoming difficult to ignore. “Tell me.”

“I missed the feeling of you…” He took Jinki’s chin forcefully in hand and kissed him deeply. “The feeling of you inside me…” He tugged on Jinki’s tight shirt. “Commander, won’t you please fuck me…?” he looked into his leader’s eyes. Jinki winked, and slipped his shirt over his head and let it fall to the bedroom floor – revealing his leader’s strong, muscular body. Taemin ran gentle, almost reverent hands along Jinki’s defined chest and arms, kissing down from his collarbone to his belly, no longer simply sleekly muscular – the army had made Jinki more of a man than he’d expected.

Jinki’s heart ached with desire for his pretty maknae. Grinning, he expertly snaked an arm around Taemin’s waist, pulling him up on the bed and positioning him on his knees, taking hold of his still-hard member with his free hand. “You want it, baby?” he teased. Jinki bit down on the soft skin of Taemin’s shoulder, forcing a little cry from the younger man. “Show your commanding officer just how much,” he growled sonorously, and let Taemin wet his fingers for him – the young man sucking greedily on them as he grinded against Jinki’s groin, wanting and desperate. Jinki slipped a finger inside, gentle, practiced. Taemin sighed, satisfied – it has been so long since they were together like this. Moving rhythmically in and out, he knew Taemin was ready; with his free hand he undid his fatigues and positioned himself at the young man’s entrance, gripping his hips as he pushed inside at last. Taemin let out a satisfied cry that shook the bedroom walls; Jinki moaned, almost as if in agreement, and began to thrust slowly. Though it had been such a long time since they were alone like this, at that moment it was as though no time at all had passed; Jinki held Taemin’s hip with one hand and stroked, gripped, his pretty blonde hair with his other, arching his maknae’s back and allowing him to push still deeper.

“Oh…” Jinki moaned, fingers curled around pieces of the young man’s soft hair. “My beautiful Taeminnie…” he rolled his hips into Taemin, and grinned desirously as he watched how he clutched desperately at the sheets every time he pushed deeper. A playful thought crossed his mind –  he began to slow his pace, to the desperate annoyance of his maknae.

“Hyung, what… please…” Taemin whimpered urgently. “Why are you slowing down…?” He turned his head back, hair a tousled mess; he bit his lip. “Don’t stop…”

“I want to look at you properly,” Jinki kissed along Taemin’s bare back, little beads of sweat dotting the skin. He carefully slid out from the young man and turned him onto his back, lifting his legs onto his shoulders and kissing up his calves. “You’re so beautiful, just like this… how I’ve missed this image of you…” he leaned forward, kissing Taemin deeply, slowly, as he once again pushed inside; the feeling sent shivers down Taemin’s spine, and he moaned into Jinki’s mouth. Taemin wrapped his arms around his leader’s neck and looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes; he could not help but smile from the very middle of himself – his precious leader was back home with him at last. He kissed Jinki again, pulling their faces together with a soft desperation. _Don’t you dare ever leave me again,_ he thought.

Jinki began to slowly, rhythmically thrust into Taemin, his head nestled in the crook of the young man’s neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin – even though they were scheduled for a taping of Weekly Idol in a few days and would have to be extra careful about covering up the blooming bruises, in that moment all Jinki wanted to do was mark his beautiful boy after so long away. Taemin cried in delight, his moans echoing in Jinki’s ear and only spurring him on. Taemin dug his nails into Jinki’s still-smooth back, rolling his hips along with his thrusts. “Jinki-ah… Jinki-ah…” Taemin repeated his leader’s name over and over, knowing he was close; but Jinki wasn’t ready to let him come, not yet.

“Do you want to come, Taeminnie…?” Jinki nipped at Taemin’s ear, kissing along his jaw. “Use your words, baby…” he grinned, bucking his hips. “Tell your commanding officer what you want.” 

Taemin squirmed in anticipation underneath him. “Commander… sir…” Taemin moaned, one hand grasping at sheets, the other digging into Jinki’s bare back. “Please… please let me come! Jinki-hyung!”

“That’s it, baby… good…” Jinki cooed, biting down on Taemin’s neck. “Come for me, Taeminnie…!” He did not need to be ordered a second time; in moments, once again, the warm, sticky liquid pooling between their bodies. Jinki, too, was close; he continued thrusting, rolling his hips and forcing little, satisfied whimpers from his maknae. “Taeminnie, I’m coming… oh…!” he kissed him then, desperate tongue and swollen lips crashing together. His thighs shuddering in orgasm, he clung to Taemin as he came – Taemin’s nails dug little crescent moons into Jinki’s back, and in a moment, they simply lay there, catching their breath.

Jinki covered Taemin with little kisses, holding his face in his hands. “God, I love you more than anything in the world,” he smiled. “My precious Taeminnie...” Taemin’s heart fluttered, and he laughed a breathy laugh as he tried to reply, but was interrupted by Jinki’s onslaught of sweet kisses.  
  
“Jinki-ah, I love you more,” he at last managed to reply between kisses, looking his leader in the eye and smiling. “I counted down the days until you’d come home to me,” he sighed, pulling him closer and entwining their legs. “I dreamed of your homecoming so often, when I woke up I’d be so sad it was just in my mind.” He kissed him again.  
  
“I’m right here, baby,” Jinki replied, reassuring. “I promise, I’ll never leave your side again. Never again.”  
  
“I know,” Taemin kisses his cheek. “I know you’ll stay with me forever.”

 

  
*

  
  
Hours later, after Jinki had unpacked and the pair shared a shower and a meal, they sat together on the sofa and absent-mindedly half-watched tv. Jinki lay across the sofa, his head in Taemin’s lap listening to the younger man breathing steadily. Taemin’s fingers twirled pieces of his leader’s soft hair, and it was like no time at all had passed.

  
“Look how pretty he is tonight,” Taemin noted, glancing out the window and pointing with his chin. Jinki followed his line of sight and saw what had caught the young man’s attention. He smiled.  
  
“Let’s go say hello,” Jinki sat upright and pulled Taemin up to join him, and they stepped out onto the balcony. The summer night air was soft, heady and humid - but the night sky outstretched above them was cool and still. In the distance, a full moon lay nestled among a cluster of stars.  
  
Taemin spoke first, leaning against the rail and tilting his head upward. “Hey, Jonghyunnie-hyung,” he pulled Jinki close. “Look who’s back,” he smiled proudly, as if he were presenting him to an audience. Taemin paused a moment before continuing, “thank you for keeping him safe, hyung.”  
  
Jinki wrapped an arm around Taemin’s waist. “Look how brightly he’s shining, just for us,” he rested his chin on Taemin’s shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart,” he addressed the moon. “I’ve missed you.” He pouted his lips and kissed upwards toward the moon. “Thank you for keeping an eye on our baby while I was away.”  
  
Taemin held Jinki’s hand and squeezed tightly. They stood silently for a moment, each offering a prayer up.  
A shooting star flit across the sky, then - and Jinki and Taemin knew their words had reached their brother in heaven.


End file.
